


Hush

by WhimsicalGypsy



Series: All things Cullrian [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Library Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalGypsy/pseuds/WhimsicalGypsy
Summary: Short Smutty Sequel to 'You Need To Come To Terms With My Inevitable Victory.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just smut, story will continue soon! :)

The sound of soft grunting and skin slapping against skin filled their ears, it was mid night and Cullen had Dorian pressed against a bookcase in his little alcove of the library. Dorian did his best to quiet the moans threatening to spill from his lips, lest they be rooted out. His hands grip a bookshelf his nose filled with the scent of dusty tomes as Cullen pounds into him.  
"Do you like this? Like that anyone could walk in here and see you taking me so beautifully? To see the oh-so noble Dorian Pavus reduced to a gasping, writhing boneless man?" He holds Dorians hips as he pulls completely out of the shaking body beneath him, he watches as he thrusts shallowly into Dorians wet, wanting hole, just teasing it with the head of his cock, marvelling and the slick tight ring stretching around.  
"Don't tease, I thought you were the lion of Thedas? Fuck me properly or are you afraid I'll break?" Dorian pushes back but so does Cullen, grinning, so just the tip still teases the poor Mage.  
"Tell me how much you want it" Cullen husks into Dorians ear.  
"Need to feel you, want to feel you for days please fuck-" Cullen thrusts deeply at his words, wrapping one arm around Dorians waist to steady them he tugs Dorians hair with the other causing his back to bow magnificently. Cullens thrusts become erratic as he nears completion  
"Take your cock and stroke yourself" Dorian does, in time with the Commanders thrusts it's all too much he doesn't know whether to push back onto that delicious cock or forwards into his fist.  
"Oh! Ah! Please please!" Cullen feels Dorians muscles flutter, signalling his end.  
"Come for me, come all over the floor so when you're next here you'll be able to think of nothing else but this" Cullen snarls, eyes screwed shut as he rams into Dorian chasing his release. Dorian comes with that, his muscles lock up and he sags forward with the relief, he feels Cullen follow suit moments later, with a low groan spilling his seed inside Dorian.  
"It appears I've created a monster" Dorian smiles and on wobbly legs turn around to kiss the blonde, they kiss bathed in moonlight flooding in from the window, sated and happy.


End file.
